


Kuro's Flexible, Majestic Tongue XD

by Paint_It_Yellow



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cafe and Milkshakes, DESIST CEASE, Episode 1, Gen, his fucking tongue thou //////
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/pseuds/Paint_It_Yellow
Summary: At a cafe, with three bro's and one eve.





	Kuro's Flexible, Majestic Tongue XD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paint_It_Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/gifts), [TinyKawaiiSatan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TinyKawaiiSatan).



> Plz enjoy! This was enjoyable for me to write and I hope it's enjoyable for you guys!

"Kuro's tongue is graceful."

Kuro straightened, turning his head to the blanked out eve. A dust of red highlighted Kuro's cheeks. Hyde lifted his head, staring at Mahiru then turning to face his brother with a mischievous grin. Kuro's foot connected with Hyde's shin suddenly, Hyde hissing as he brung his leg up from under the table.

"Stop this, cease, desist!" Kuro grumbled.

"Don't kick me for nothing! Fuck you!" Hyde growled.

Mahiru started mumbling. "He licked his lips-"

"Oh?" Hyde purred, eyes shifting to stare at the grinning boy.

"-and it was so elegant, and I did that but I bit myself..."

Kuro groaned, hanging his head.

"You're testin' me."

"But, onii-san, you don't understand- I had too!" Hyde gritted his teeth, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Drop it." Kuro grumbled more.

"Oh come on! Just a little fu-!"

"Drop it."

Lawless and Kuro stared each other down till Lawless sighed, sticking his tongue out. "Okay, okay, fine!" He glared at Mahiru, watching the eve freeze before he almost face planted the table, catching himself with a hand on the edge of the table.

"W-wha...? K-Kuro, ugh, I feel sick, uuhhh..." Mahiru groaned, leaning back into his seat.

"It'll wear off."

"What will...?"

"The control."

"Control...?"

"Never mind, too troublesome..."

"What!!??" Mahiru blinked, stumped, shaking his head. "Kuro..."

Kuro sipped his milkshake, Hyde rubbing his shin, and Mahiru pestered Kuro, demanding answers for his limited questions on the subject. Lily, in a corner booth, laughed behind his hand, smiling sweetly. "Good job, Nii-chan." Hyde glanced his way, winking playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, Tiny, Yellow! My christmas present to you guys from me! You guys made this with me, based off our really, old convo Love you guys!  
> P.S - Also, Tiny is co-author as well.  
> https://azbenkatrina.tumblr.com/


End file.
